Report 1185
Report #1185 Skillset: Harmony Skill: Akhoosh Org: Tahtetso Status: Rejected May 2013 Furies' Decision: No, we think Mantra Wind is fine as it is. Problem: Past restrictions placed on Akhoosh might allow for minor tweaks additional power cost for additional feats. Solution #1: Allow the chaining of directions, (MANTRA WIND N E S), each additional direction incurs an additional two power PER additional direction (this solution or any combination of these three solutions). Solution #2: Add additional syntax of (MANTRA WIND ESCAPE), which randomly 'winds' the person to a random location (within same local area only) (this solution or any combination of these three solutions). Solution #3: Add syntax (MANTRA WIND ESCAPEARTIST ) (5 power cost, winds to direction and removes all entangles) (this solution or any combination of these three solutions). Player Comments: ---on 5/14 @ 23:42 writes: Absolutely not. A 1 power super instant tumble does not need a built in tipheret or to be turned into some super version of Flight in Night. Harmony is so good right now with its flexibility, combat application, and utility. It does not need to be buffed. ---on 5/14 @ 23:45 writes: I oppose this also, this skill is already fantastic escape on top of a great defensive skillset. What past restrictions were placed on this skill, the only changes since I've been envoy have been buffs. ---on 5/15 @ 00:07 writes: The past restriction that this report refers to I believe was my suggestion in the monk part of Shuyin's big report. That Mantra Wind should have an additional power cost and eq placed on it. Before it cost 1p (2p if you needed to highchant the mantra) and took you off eq for like 2s. Now it costs 2p (3p if you need to get the mantra up) and takes you off eq for 3s. I think the skill is now fine as is. It's still one of the best escapes in the game from channeled instas (it's much more difficult to meteor a harmony user than just about anyone else). I support solution 2 because that wouldn't change the balance of the ability but make it easier for people without mappers to send the command out. Solution 1 I don't find terribly overpowered but it just doesn't seem needed and solution 3 is definitely not needed, harmony already has a great defense against webs with Akhchu (ignoring the fact that many monks are acrobats with access to contort to deal with entanglements). ---on 5/15 @ 10:31 writes: At this present time I agree with Wobou's reasoning. As such, I currently support solution 2. ---on 5/15 @ 12:26 writes: I don't really think Akhoosh needs any changes at all, though there's not much reason to oppose solution 2 I suppose. ---on 5/15 @ 15:07 writes: As Wobou said, Mantra Wind is one of the best (if not the best) escape ability in the game, It doesn't need any upgrades to be made more powerful. All the solutions are too much, in my opinion. Opposed to all solutions ---on 5/15 @ 18:46 writes: Opposed to all 3. Solution 2 is a pretty big upgrade. If someone moves just 1 room there is a chance to catch them. If they instantly zip across the area, not so much. ---on 5/15 @ 23:57 writes: Apologies. I misread solution 2. I thought it meant to move in a random direction rather than random location. I revoke my support for that solution. ---on 5/16 @ 00:46 writes: I also misread solution 2. I don't support it or any of the other solutions as written but would support a syntax that mantra winded in a random valid direction to make this skill less reliant on mappers. ---on 5/16 @ 01:05 writes: Not necessary. This skill doesn't need any upgrades, especially these kinds. ---on 5/16 @ 11:10 writes: Opposed to all three. ---on 5/16 @ 21:46 writes: Oppose all solutions. ---on 5/17 @ 02:16 writes: I disagree to any of the presented proposals. The skill is powerful as-is - possibly even too much so.